ABSTRACT Support is requested for a Keystone Symposia conference entitled Tuberculosis: Science Aimed at Ending the Epidemic organized by Drs. Anne G. Kasmar, Bruno Andrade, Rodrigo Correa-Oliveira and David Alland. The conference will be held in Ouro Preto, Brazil from December 1-5, 2020. The global tuberculous (TB) community has decided that now is the time to eradicate this disease and have developed ?The End TB Strategy?. This is an initiative that 194 countries have endorsed with the ultimate goal of ending the global endemic. The World Health Organization (WHO) and the STOP TB partnership have crafted the STOP TB Plan, and the Treatment Action Group has mapped the resources required to achieve these audacious goals. At the 2018 United Nations High Level Meeting on TB, the heads of the state made a pledge to succeed in these endeavors. Therefore, the aim of this symposium is to mobilize the rigor, creativity and forward-momentum of scientists worldwide to discover and develop new tools that will end the epidemic. A few unique features of this conference include sessions that will explore advances across the ecosystem from early discovery through translation and real-world application, address scientific bottlenecks to overcome in the search for new tools to prevent, diagnose and definitively cure TB. Finally, the conference will include sessions dedicated to lessons learned from leprosy and from clinical successes in microbiome science and immunotherapy. By bringing together a program such as this, there will be numerous opportunities for scientists to network and build collaborations that will catalyze scientific advances that address the global scourge of TB.